Akane Arma
Haruki Minrou is the former member of the High Marshall of the Royal Guard's Ring of Two who is known by many as the White Fang Lion. He is currently the newest member of the Jūsanseiza Personality Along with his Attitude of wanting to succeded everyone, he is always at challenge with all members of the Ring of Five wanting to prove that he should deserve the Title of Supreme Commander of The Royal Guard. It has also been known that he despies those who actually try to take the title of Lion in any way or from. Apperance During his time before as one of the Captains of the Gotei 13, he would always be the to wear his captains Haroi along with his Soul-Reaper outfit. While he goes to the human world on missions he would always wear a gigai with a suit and tie. When he joined the Royal Guard he continued to wear his Royal Guard Uniform without once changing any attire. History Haruki Minrou '''was born into one of four noble families due to the fact that his birth-parents abandoned him and left him on the home of one of the families. Due to him not being of noble blood he was subjected to becoming a servent to the family serving them in any way they seemed fit. Though after a few years He started to develop anger and hatred towards them which manifested itself into spirit energy. He ran away from his so called home and decided to enlist into the Shino academy but then expelled for destruction of parts of the School. Yet he was given a pardon and was force to train under the command of the Head Captain of Squad 1. It had been over 12 years and he became the first Person to achieve the status of Royal Court Guard without having to be a captain. But it was a mistake his lust for power and revenge caused him to change his ways and became known as a master Criminal without the Soul-King Knowing himself. In an attempt to rule all he was even said to have tried to assassinate the Soul-King himself without them even knowing about it. Suddenly he heard of a group of Ex-Royal Guard Captains and what they were doing and decided that the only way to obtain power and more anger was to take the path and join up with them which he did. Abilites '''Immense Spiritual Energy:During his time as one of the captains of the Gotei 13, it was said that his energy was very powerful yet it was also mysterious for unknown reasons and for that reason he was sent to be trained under strict orders of the Head-Captain. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his time at a shino acadamy he was said to have no talent weilding a sword but as time moved on and he practiced day and night he became one of the most powerful swordman in his entire class. Hakuda Expert: Though, not often pracitioner of hand-to-hand combact he still retains a high level of skill in it. Haru, is able to block physical attacks from all but the more skilled users of Hakuda. He can use punches, kicks, etc to disarm opponents. Enhanced Strength: Haru while not looking does have considerate physical strengh. He can overpower some powerful opponents. He can swing his Zanpakuto with a great deal of force using only his physical strength. Flash-Step Master: Haruki is a great using of Shunpo, He can effortlessly out maneuver most other users of Shunpo and others with Shunpo like abilities. Zanpaukto Shoku(食 Eclipse) is the Haruki's Zanpakuto and his pride and joy, it takes the shape of a pure white sealed sword. *Shikai Release: When he says"Hunt" his Zanpakuto changes from one sword into two along with a long chain at the end of both of the stuck together. Shiroi Puraido(白いプライド White Pride) is one of the few abilities that are the same as Ray Martinez, by focusing energy into his sword he is able to produce a blast of hyper power. Mikaduki Katachi Nami(三日月形波 Crescent Wave) by spinning both of the swords he is able to create crescent waves that combine to form one big one that can be controlled into a powerful attack into someone. Gatsu Henka(月変化 Lunar Metamorphosis) Is one of four body change abilities found in four unique Zanpakuto's, his body transforms into a unique gray skin color. When changed he is able to channel the powers of the sun and moon which takes form of light energy and darkness energy. Kuroi Ryuushi(黒い粒子'' Black Particle'') By focusing the energy into a black aura, he is able to control shadow's of everything and everyone and can used them to make or create powerful attacks that strike as hard as gravity which can cause broken bones. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed.